tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Huyan Lanruo
Note: Previously the translations had her name written as Hu Yan Lan Ruo. A childhood friend of Chen Linjian and fellow student at the Holy Orchid Institute. She is a member of the Huyan Noble Family and daughter to Huyan Xiong. She appears to be a talented 2 star silver demon spiritualist with strong ambitions. Appearance and Personality She is one of the most beautiful and sexy girls of the younger generation. She is also very upfront and bold with a short temper. It seems that she is a bit spoiled and pampered by her father, who has difficulty in controlling her. Because of her personality, her father has never been able to marry her off. She has big, tight breasts and a nice cleavage. Plot Alternate Life Huyan Lanruo would become the substitute Patriarch of Huyan Family.【TDG】Chapter 28 – Huyan Lanruo Current Life Visit the Ancient Orchid City Ruins Arc Nie Li: :When she first meets Nie Li on the trip to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, she is just a little curious about him.【TDG】Chapter 28 – Huyan Lanruo However, after seeing him fight Chu Yuan who is several levels stronger, she is thoroughly impressed and is determine to figure out his secrets.【TDG】Chapter 29 – One Punch :She is determined to tempt him and is very skilled at seduction. Even her demon spirit given to her by her grandfather, the Snow Sakura, has a charm technique. However, all of this fails to work on Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 31 – Snow Sakura Demon Spirit In frustration she loudly declares that Nie Li will in the future be hers. For the rest of the trip she constantly follows him around no matter what he says to her. 【TDG】Chapter 32 – Relic :Even after returning to Holy Orchid Institute, he has to hide to avoid her. This also caused several run-ins between her and Xiao Ning'er. Because of both of these girl's beauty and status, the school was filled with lots of rumors flying around.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Huyan Xiong: :When her father was invited to the welcome home banquet for Ye Han he asked her to go with him. At first she refuses, thinking that it will be boring, but then reconsiders when she thinks that Nie Li might be there.【TDG】Chapter 124 – Banquet Shen Fei: :Years ago Ye Han had been the focus of her attention. After Shen Fei brought it up, the atmosphere got awkward. Huyan Lanruo brushed it off and instead confronted him about his conflicts with Nie Li. She threatened to beat him up up if he did not leave Nie Li alone.【TDG】Chapter 125 – Gift Nie Li: :After Nie Li arrived, she again hovered around him and witnessed him publicly force Shen Fei to leave the party as well as his declaration the Ye Han will never be the City Lord.【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? After the excitement ended Nie Li left with Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun in order to escape her.【TDG】Chapter 128 – Biological? Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Nie Li :During the meeting of Glory City's experts she once again follows Nie Li around while he tries to escape from her. Nie Li was very blunt with her and eventually angers her enough to leave him alone.【TDG】Chapter 174 – Hide as much as possible Trivia and Quotes “Nie Li, I will one day make you a slave under my skirt!" - Huyan Lanruo to Nie Li, Chapter 32 “Shen Fei, I have been unhappy with you for quite some time now. If you still make fun of me, see if I don’t burst your egg with my kick!” - Huyan Lanruo to Shen Fei, Chapter 125 "No wonder Huyan Lanruo was always sticking to him. It turns out that it’s because she can’t be married out." - Nie Li's inner thoughts. Chapter 209 Category:Huyan Family es:Huyan Lanruo